Herein, related art may be discussed to put the invention in context. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
To facilitate computer repairs and upgrades, computers are often designed with modular components. One such modular component includes a processor and a voltage converter, both mounted on a carrier structure, e.g., daughterboard. This processor-converter assembly is mated with a motherboard so that processor pins engage corresponding sockets. Once the processor assembly is in place, a connector at the distal end of a cable connected to the voltage regulator is mated with a cable connected to a computer power supply. This process is subject to human error in that the power connection can be subject to damage or even forgotten. The present invention addresses the problem of making the installation of a processor-converter assembly more foolproof. Other features of the invention are apparent from the description below with reference to the following drawings.